This disclosure relates to electromagnetic communication, and more particularly to use of electromagnetic communication systems for protection against use of counterfeit components in manufactured systems.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Detailed knowledge of gas turbine engine and other machinery operation for control or health monitoring requires sensing systems that need information from locations that are sometimes difficult to access due to moving parts, internal operating environment or machine configuration. The access limitations make wire routing bulky, expensive and vulnerable to interconnect failures. The sensor and interconnect operating environments for desired sensor locations often exceed the capability of the interconnect systems. In some cases, cable cost, volume and weight exceed the desired limits for practical applications.
Application of electromagnetic sensor technologies to address the wiring constraints faces the challenge of providing reliable communications in a potentially unknown environment with potential interference from internal or external sources.
In some instances, counterfeit, refurbished, and manufacture's rejected components are intentionally or inadvertently being used as new in manufactured products or in parts in overhauled products. The deliberate or inadvertent use of such components is of significant concern as it can not only affect the functionality, reliability and safety of subsystems, but (in the extreme) provides a means for taking command and control of a high valued product. Moreover, the use of “knockoff” electronic components has found its way into many major product streams, including: IT, automotive, consumer, building, aerospace, and even biomedical devices. Additionally the counterfeiting and use of unqualified structural hardware, including legitimately manufactured components that have reached end of life, or those rejected during inspection due to manufacturing imperfections is of concern.
Whereas, failure or reduced performance of fraudulent electronics can impede the functionality of a system such as a rotor or fixed wing aircraft; such systems can often remain mechanically functional due to the use of redundant and distributed controls, though at a reduced level of performance. In other instances, the use of such components may lead to damage or failure of the product into which they are installed.